


Meet the Rozhenkos

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Humor, Meeting the Parents, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: Just a brief fic where Jadzia meets Worf's parents because I really wished they'd shown up on DS9 at least once.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Worf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Meet the Rozhenkos

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 29
> 
> Prompt: Meeting the family

Worf seemed nervous, rigid, even cold on their way to the airlock. Even more so than usual, Jadzia thought with a small smile as she looked over at him.

“Hey,” she said, nudging him with her elbow. “You alright?”

“I am not looking forward to this,” he said.

“Why?” she asked.

He said nothing, but let out a sigh.

“Worf, I’m excited to meet your parents,” she said. Then, in an attempt to try to lighten the mood, “And I’m sure this’ll go over a lot better than my first meeting with Sirella.”

She laughed.

He didn’t.

The usual.

“Look, I know I didn’t lead with the best impression last time, but I promise this time will be better,” she said. “I’ll keep on my best behavior around your parents.”

“It is not you that I am worried about,” he said, but before she could respond there was a loud, joyous cry, and they were suddenly accosted by two very happy, very _loud_ humans, who hugged and kissed them both.

“Worf, we are so happy to see you,” the woman said. “You are looking well.”

“Thank you, Mother. This is—”

“You must be _Yadzia_ ,” she said, turning to Jadzia and taking her by the hand.

“It’s _Jadzia_ , Mother. With a hard J,” Worf corrected her.

“That’s alright,” Jadzia said. “I don’t mind.”

“Oh, you must forgive me,” Worf’s mother said. “You see, I had a cousin whose name was pronounced that way.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all,” Jadzia said. “I’ve heard it pronounced lots of different ways over the years.”

“Worf,” Mr. Rozhenko spoke up, “I have never been on a Cardassian-built station. Perhaps you could give us a tour?”

“Um,” Worf said stiffly. “I am not sure my duties will allow for…”

“Nonsense,” Jadzia said, smiling brightly. “We’ve got the rest of the afternoon off just for the occasion.”

Worf looked at her, eyes wide, though no longer in frustration, but fear. He hadn’t heard anything about this, and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for a whole afternoon with Sergey and Helena Rozhenko.

“Captain’s orders,” Jadzia said, patting Worf on the shoulder. “Now, if you’ll follow me, we can start on the Promenade, where all the station’s shops and restaurants and other businesses are. There’s also a Bajoran temple. And afterwards, we can have lunch at Quark’s.”

“That sounds lovely,” Helena said. “Thank you, Jadzia.”

“Have either of you ever played Dabo?” Jadzia asked.

“No, I don’t think I have,” Mrs. Rozhenko said.

“Neither have I,” her husband said.

“Alright, well if you’d like I can teach you,” Jadzia said. “And I’ve also got a few tips on how to actually win.”

Jadzia walked, arm-in-arm with Mrs. Rozhenko, with Mr. Rozhenko following alongside them. And reluctantly, Worf followed.

It wasn’t so bad, he thought. Not really. He was glad that his parents seemed to like Jadzia so much, and he was somewhat excited to see Jadzia teach his father to play that ridiculous Ferengi game she liked so much. But he wasn’t about to let them know that.


End file.
